The Wedding Picture
by hbebe979
Summary: a fluffy one shot of the Swan-Mills family. Came to me during a writing excersize. Henry is an adult and getting married. hope yall enjoy. Rating it T to be on the safe side.


The Wedding Picture

Regina Swan-Mills eased her Mercedes into the driveway of the mansion. A wave of disappointment washed over her as she watched her wife, Emma, rushing out of the house, making her way toward the police cruiser parked on the street.

"Hey, Babe" Emma gave her wife a quick peck on the lips.

"Where are you going?"

"I got a call. Domestic Disturbance"

"Damn" Regina huffed.

"I know babe. I'll be back in a soon I can"

"Ok honey. Be careful" Regina kissed Emma one more time "I love you"

"Love you too" said the sheriff as she got into the car.

Regina trekked her way into the house. It had been a long day for the Mayor. She had a few last minute preparations to take care of before tomorrow's big event on top of completing her normal mayoral duties. Everything had to be perfect for Henry's celebration.

After hiking up what felt like a million stairs, Regina made it to her bedroom. She kicked off her heels and changed into cozy after work attire. She chose her favorite yoga pants and one of Emma's old t-shirts. Regina inhaled the sweet aroma of her wife's scent that lingered on the tattered garment. She felt a sense of comfort at the familiar smell of Emma on her clothes.

The house was silent, as Regina made her way back downstairs. She decided there would be no harm in a glass of red wine to help ease her mind. She had a late lunch and since Emma and Henry were gone right now, there was no need to cook dinner. If they were hungry later she would order a pizza.

With her glass of wine in hand, Regina sat down on the brown leather couch in the living room and turned on the television. She flipped through the channels until she came upon her favorite cooking show. Then she wrapped a blanket around her legs and got comfortable.

While she sipped her wine, Regina went over her to do list in her mind one more time, making sure everything was ready for tomorrow. She couldn't believe how much her boy had grown. She remembered him as a child, scared of the boogey man and playing video games. Henry was now a college graduate about to marry to his high school sweetheart.

Regina yawned stretching her arms and legs; exhaustion was catching up with her. As she sat down her empty glass of wine, Regina glanced at the picture sitting on the end table next to her. It was one of her favorites. She picked the picture and studied it. The silver frame held a black and white photo of herself and Emma at the wedding reception. Emma was leaning over whispering in Regina's ear and the camera man snapped the photo right as she threw her head back laughing hysterically at her new wife. It was the perfect moment caught on film.

Regina's reminiscing was interrupted by the sound of the front door clicking open and a voice echoing through out the house.

"Mom" yelled Henry

"In here" she was soon greeted by her son.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Henry sat down next to his mother "Where's ma?"

"Working" Regina sighed "Where's your sister?"

"With Paige. She wanted to stay and help get things ready for tomorrow"

"Jefferson bringing her home?"

"Yeah" Henry nodded. "What are you looking at?"

"Memories"

"Ah, your wedding day" Henry took the picture from his mother "You and Ma look so happy"

"We were and we still are" Regina switched positions so that she could lay her head on her son's shoulder.

"I know Mom"

"Henry" "Mom" the pair said in unison.

"You go first dear"

"I'm nervous" Henry muttered "You know, about tomorrow"

"That's natural sweetie. I was nervous on my wedding day also. Both times" said Regina.

"I love Paige and I want to spend my life with her. Like you and Ma" explained Henry "I just…I'm afraid I'll mess things up and she'll dump me"

"I know honey" Regina squeezed her son's hand "Emma said the exact same thing and we have been married for 10 years" she pointed out "to tell the truth, until your ma slipped the ring on my finger, I was sure she was going to change her mind and leave me too"

"Really?"

"Yes. Really." Regina chuckled "I was terrified. It's normal to be nervous"

"Thanks Mom"

"For what dear"

"Listening" said Henry.

"Always" Regina promised her son, squeezing his hand once more. Henry gave the photo back to his mother and she placed it on the end table where it belonged. The pair sat on the couch watching television together. The silence was broken when they heard the sound of the front door open and close.

"Momma" a tiny voice called out.

"I'm in here Hanna" Regina's face lit up at the sight of her beautiful little girl running into the living room. Hanna looked exactly like Regina only she had Emma's green eyes and curly hair.

"Look who I found" Emma came around the corner shortly after her daughter. Hanna jumped up into her mothers lap, giving her a big hug and kiss.

"Hey, Henry"

"Hey ma how was work?"

"Another day of dealing with the local crazies" responded Emma. She pulled off her jacket, sat it on the arm of the couch and sat down to take off her boots. She knew Regina hated it when she took her shoes off in the living room but right now her wife was too occupied with their little girl to notice. Hanna was currently explaining what her duties would be as flower girl tomorrow.

It wasn't long before Hanna was snoring in her mother's lap. Regina picked her up and carried her upstairs to bed. Henry and Emma followed, kissed Hanna goodnight and headed off to bed themselves.

"Goodnight Henry" said Regina "I love you"

"Love you too" he gave both women a kiss on the cheek and went to his room. Henry called Paige one last time to say goodnight before falling asleep.

Regina and Emma changed into their pajamas, brushed their teeth and got into bed. The women cuddled close to one another reveling in each others warmth and love.

"I can't believe our son is getting married" said Regina. Her head was lying on Emma's chest, arms wrapped securely around the sheriff's waist.

"I know" whispered Emma "Me either"

"When did our little boy become a man?"

"Seems like it happened overnight"

"It really does" Regina replied "and our baby girl is getting bigger everyday"

"She is never allowed to date" interrupted Emma with a stern voice "I forbid it." Regina lifted her head up off Emma's shoulder and kissed her soft lips. She admired her wife's protective nature.

"I agree" said Regina. She kissed her wife again, this time with more passion. The kisses quickly became heated and clothes were being torn away and discarded. The couple made love, bringing each other over the edge multiple times before finally collapsing next to one another, breathing heavy.

"I love you so much, Emma Swan-Mills"

"I love you more Regina Swan-Mills" Emma pulled her wife close, tangling arms and legs, holding each other as they came down from their high and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
